


“I Love You”

by dolchedeux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux
Summary: Short drabbles of cute ChanBaek scenarios that keep my heart beating 😌Ep. 1: Stay Home With Me
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	“I Love You”

**_Episode 1: Stay Home With Me_ **

Chanyeol loves him.

That Baekhyun knows. In fact, he knows it so well that not only does he not bother worrying about it, he doesn’t even bother doubting it. His husband loves him so much and that is something that Chanyeol shows and proves and confirms day in and day out, all night and all day.

Of course, he doesn’t do this out of the  _ need  _ to prove his love. Rather, Chanyeol does what he does— i.e.:

  1. Slipping out of bed really silently every morning and tucking in the sheets tightly so that the cold air doesn’t seep in and pressing fleeting kisses across Baekhyun’s forehead and crown.
  2. Cooking meals in advance in the morning before storing them in the fridge for Baekhyun to heat up later on in the day so that his husband doesn’t have to resort to ordering takeout (not that there’s anything wrong in that, just… Chanyeol feels more secure if the only thing Baekhyun eats are things he himself handled and prepared).
  3. Video calling him during his lunch break to make sure Baekhyun is resting and eating and napping— the only three things he has to do daily, and also to tell him he loves him.
  4. Buy cupcakes or donuts or even ingredients to cook a meal he knows Baekhyun would like once he’s left the office, just to come home and cook them from scratch.



… simply because Chanyeol loves him.

(And really, Baekhyun wouldn’t trade nor change Chanyeol for the _ world,  _ because how can he even upgrade from this man right here?)

So it was with this thought and acknowledgement did Baekhyun turn around in bed, a smile tugging along the corners of his lips once he saw that his husband’s eyes were still shut.

… but it didn’t take long for it to drop, either.

You see, Chanyeol’s been working  _ hard.  _ But it’s not to say that he never worked hard before and that this is the first time he’s working this hard, but it’s just—

Baekhyun feels  _ bad. _

Running a company of your own is never easy, that much Baekhyun knows. And sure, Chanyeol’s been in the CEO position for a good few years now— five, to be exact, and so his gears and cogs are pretty slicked and oiled, leaving no room for abrupt halts or jams in the system, and the company had been maintaining its streak of green despite the transition of power from the Park patriarch to the heir. 

So really, Chanyeol’s been doing his job, and he’s been doing it  _ damn _ well.

It’s just that— it’s  _ tiring.  _ And Baekhyun knows that from the days Chanyeol would come home well into the night, tummy empty but body far too drained that he can’t even muster up the energy to  _ eat,  _ instead heading straight for bed. Baekhyun knows it from the constant pings and dings he’d hear from Chanyeol’s laptop and work cellphone when he passes by the home office, his husband away just for a minute, silence impossible even on bathroom breaks.

… and he knows it from the purple under his husband’s eyes, in the furrow of his brows, and the tight embraces he’d wrap Baekhyun in in the middle of the night— a call for comfort, a call for peace.

It was all these little things, really.

… and Baekhyun wants to give that. He wants to give Chanyeol that.

Comfort, and peace.

Even if it’s just for one day.  
  


So when Chanyeol stirs awake, the sunlight kissing his lids and gently nudging them apart, Baekhyun greets his husband a good morning with a kiss.

“Stay home today, with me.”

… and Chanyeol would do anything for Baekhyun, would give the world to him if he so much as asked.

Which was why he said  _ “Okay”. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for giving this a chance and reading this through to its end, I really appreciate it! :) 
> 
> This is gonna be an irregularly-updated series, because I’m in a bit of a creative slump right now and writing short little scenes like this helps me get my creativity and writing juices flowing~  
> I’ve also just submitted my NHE fic and I needed some healing, and what better way to heal than with fluff right? ^^ Heheheh
> 
> Alright, that’s about it from me!! I definitely wanna get back into writing longer stories so I’m working to overcome this slump! Once again, thank you for giving this a chance and reading it through to it’s end, do take care and stay safe!


End file.
